The proposed research will refine, test, and disseminate a curriculum- based program entitled All Stars intended to prevent the onset of drug use, delay the onset of sexual activity and reduce the prevalence of violence among adolescents. The program is designed for delivery in the first or second year of middle or junior high school. The program is designed to change what other research has suggested are the primary predictors of high-risk behaviors among adolescents. The program emphasizes the establishment of peer group norms hostile to substance use, increased pro-social bonding, the development of beliefs that drug use is incongruent with the individual's values, lifestyle, and ideals, and the development of strong personal commitments to not engage in high- risk behaviors. The program uses peer opinion leaders and actively involves parents. Following encouraging results from Phase I, Phase II includes a randomized field trial and a longitudinal study that will assess impact of the program on drug use, violence, and sexual activity.